


Because It's What He Deserves

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Because [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, they are so happily in love as they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: “Add... m… mochi...ko, or sweet rice flour, ah the sweet flour rice, yes.” The labeled bag was pulled closer to him before brown eyes went back to the recipe book. “Gradually add water, just enough to combine the flour together. You may not need the entire one cup of water... Understood.” With the next instruction given he started to move. The ingredient list was so small that he thought this would be an easy task, but then he read all the instructions and soon learned he was a bit over his head. That was fine, it was what he deserved.





	Because It's What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting all the smut out of my system before I work on another long ass fic so here we go. I heckin love Takumi and i wanna treat him RIGHT so naturally i have Leo do that for me cause thats big brain. Habby belated borffday you tomato fuckin pineapple
> 
> If you wanna try the recipe too i used Japanese kitchen dot net to look it up lol

“Add... m… mochi...ko, or sweet rice flour, ah the sweet flour rice, yes.” The labeled bag was pulled closer to him before brown eyes went back to the recipe book. “Gradually add water, just enough to combine the flour together. You may not need the entire one cup of water... Understood.” With the next instruction given he started to move. The ingredient list was so small that he thought this would be an easy task, but then he read all the instructions and soon learned he was a bit over his head. That was fine, it was what he deserved.

Takumi’s birthday was coming soon and as his lover he had to do something- he wanted to do something- even though there was a small problem: His beloved was stubborn. Despite peace between their homelands, meeting up was still only an occasional thing, so most communication was done through letters. Leo knew his birthday was coming up, Takumi knew Leo knew, and apparently he didn’t like that. The archer sounded eager to agree to having Leo visit him on the day, but he was quick to write down that it should be because they were lovers and should see each other, not just because it was his birthday. It turned into discussion of no, Leo did not need to get him anything, but the blond couldn't just stand there and do absolutely nothing for him. Especially not when Takumi went all out for his when he told him he was alright with something small.

His own birthday with a fond memory of Leo’s; Takumi got him so many books over Hoshidan history and tradition even though Leo mentioned a vague interest in learning only a handful of times. Leo had to spend more time than he was willing to admit rearranging the library at Krakenburg to create a new section dedicated to the past of their once rivals. Months later, he’s still only been able to read a quarter of them. None were read when he first got them though, maybe a quick skim through the middle pages of a random one he picked up, but he didn’t have the time. After being gifted, Takumi pulled him close and whispered in his ear how they were going to be staying up all night and neither left Leo’s bedroom until the morning looking horribly disheveled but completely sated.

If he had to admit, Leo was planning on stealing the second part of Takumi’s plan and using it on him, but he still wanted to do more than fuck all night. While that was nice and all, he still wanted to do more.

Takumi gave no hints in the letters leading up to the special day of anything he wanted and he knew that was on purpose. There was nothing to go off of, every time Leo tried to drop a subtle hint to see if he would like something, he would always be shut down saying he didn’t want that, didn’t need it, or already had it. Leo knew it didn’t have to be something materialistic, but it would of been nice to wrap up a gift for him too. He thought after a year of being in this relationship he would know _something._

But he did. While not a gift Takumi could use and reuse like the books he got Leo, said dark mage knew something he would like.

Something called kagami mochi.

The random book Leo picked up had pictures and he must of opened it to the section of Hoshidan New Years traditions since the treat popped up. He remembered Takumi pointing at the picture saying it was his favorite thing to eat and now Leo was going to provide it. If it was a strictly tradition thing, then Leo would argue that it was close enough to the new years. More research was done and he found the recipe and how to make the kagami mochi, what he needed, and was starting to work on making it a day before he went out to see his lover.

With both water and the mochiko in a bowl he started to mix, eyeing it every half minute to see if he should add more water or not. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he added too much, but he didn’t want to find out the hard way. The recipe only said on bag of mochiko and that was all he had; he had no time to get more if need be.

“When the dough gets to the right consistency, spread the mixture in uniform thickness so that entire area can be heated evenly. What… is the right consistency…?” Leo muttered to himself as he read the next step. What was thick and what was too thick? The small picture the book held was hardly anything worth substance to go off of in that regard. After mixing a bit longer he thought he was good and moved onto the next step of spreading it all around the bottom of the bowl. “Heat the container for about a minute without a cover. Depending on how much sweet flour rice you use, blah, blah.” He didn’t care about the second part, it was just pointless information of used more equals takes longer. He moved on to the next direction to see if it would tell him when to stop heating the mochiko. “When sweet rice flour is cooked, it looks somewhat transparent.” Okay good, he had something to go off of, but he still continued. “It's okay even if some opaque parts are left. Just mix the dough well to make it consistent throughout. Wonderful.” Thankfully the recipe was easier than he thought. He wasn’t sure if he could tackle any exotic Hoshidan cuisine, but he would all the same if Takumi said it was his favorite.

He pulled the spoon out of the bowl and looked around. It was growing late and he was alone cooking this treat, but he didn’t want to disturb anyone. There was a reason he was alone: He wanted to make the mochi because it wouldn’t be special if someone did it for him. He also didn’t want to get in trouble. He could start a fire in the fire oven to heat the container, or…

Xander said no magic in the castle, but he wasn’t here right now so it was fine. He is much more well verse in the arts than he was when that rule as implemented. Sure gravity was his forte, but he could do simple, contained fires too which would be perfect for this project. He still pushed the recipe book a few more inches away just in case and went to work muttering the needed spell.

The bowl heated with a faint orange glow that Leo watched with a piercing gaze. This was another step he didn’t want to ruin. If he made perfect kagami mochi on the first try he would feel like he could take on the world. That and he would spend less time in here and therefore have less of a chance being caught using magic to cook of all things.

A few moments passed and he could see that it was mostly transparent on the surface, making Leo kill the flame as the bowl rested back on the cool surface. He gave it another mix to rid of a few opaque patches at the edge. When he thought it was good, he looked at the next instruction. ”It already looks like mochi and you can eat it now if you want- wait really?” Leo whispered as he looked down at the bowl. This was what mochi is in the simplest form? He’s only tried red bean paste mochi and didn’t like it at all, but Takumi was there to say it was probably because of the paste. Now he had normal mochi right in front of him.

There was nothing wrong with quality testing his food, right?

He pinched a bite off from the top, making sure he had enough to actually taste something before rolling it between his thumb and index finger. It was sticky and the plan to roll it into a ball was quickly dismissed when it wasn't happening as he ended up sticking both fingers in his mouth. When his fingers were cleaned of the treat, he pulled them out. It tasted a bit like marshmallows and he wasn’t sure of the appeal, but if Takumi liked it then that was all that mattered. What was next? “To make kagami mochi, take a potion of the hot mochi on the working surface with cornstarch- oh.” Cornstarch would help with the stickiness and if the next sentence was anything to go off of, he was right in the thought to put some on his hands too.

He started to move around the kitchen to find the cornstarch which was very easy since he was the one who bought it just for this. With it in one hand and a rag in the other, he followed along with the next step and cleaned up to make himself a proper work station. His hands were covered in cornstarch and he had to turn the page, an order he overlooked, so hopefully no one minded if he manipulated gravity to move on to the next page.

From there he read allowed in a muttered tone to himself on what to do next. He pulled the mochi out of the bowl and started to separate it into two portions to make the two disk like shapes. He gathered the larger portion in his hand, working it in the way the book said until it was starting to look more and more like the picture of the finished product. Feeling confident that this was going just as planned, he placed the finished disk to the side as he pulled the smaller portion into his hand to do the same. It was almost done, but something was missing.

A clementine or and tangerine was suppose to go on top of it, then it would be complete, but he had that too. He made his way to the proper cabinet where it should be, but… nothing. He found a cute little clementine that would have fit perfectly on top of his little pile of mochi, so where was it? Did someone eat it? Leo started the search all around the kitchen only to find nothing still. An annoyed huff left him, someone must of eaten it, but he wasn’t sure who nor would he ask. Fine, in his search he found something to use as a replacement.

Hopefully Takumi wouldn’t mind a change.

~!~

“Happy birthday, my beloved.” Finally Leo was in Hoshido after what felt like ages, but that didn’t matter anymore. He was here, Takumi was done celebrating with his family, and now he had him to himself. He was going to go in for a kiss when Takumi pushed him away, a frown on the archer’s face while a pout was on the other’s.

“I thought I told you not to get me anything.” He deadpanned. 

“I didn’t.”

“Then what are you hiding behind you, huh? You aren’t slick.” He was trying to get a better look at the box Leo was holding with one hand behind his back, but he was turning to keep it hidden which made them spin.

“Don’t worry about it.” Leo dismissed after two rotations when Takumi finally gave up. “Can we exchange a proper hello already?” He was already resisting the urge to hug him since he was busy hiding his gift; he didn’t want to go without a hello kiss too.

“We can once you show me what you got.” Takumi tried to make a deal and he was determined to keep to it if his gaze and crossed arms was anything to go off of. Normally Leo was an expert at manipulating deals into his favorite, but he didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to agree to his proposition either. Instead he adjusted his hold on the present still behind his back, using his free hand he pulled Takumi closer by the waist and started to press an onslaught of kisses against his cheeks, nose, forehead, anything within reach.

The burst of attention made Takumi giggle a pleasant sound as he got his arms between their bodies to push them apart. As much as he didn’t want to and was thoroughly enjoying the attention, it could wait since there was a present in the picture. He wasn’t going to say no to the generosity, but he was honest when he said he didn’t want anything. “We made a deal Leo!” He said in between laughs.

The push was almost a mistake if Leo’s sudden demeanor was anything to go off of. Doing so must of almost made him dropped the present as he bent his body forward to counteract the weight and keep it from falling. Once it was safe enough it was accidentally brought in front of him. The present was simple, a red box with a same colored bow on top of it. A sigh of relief left Leo when the present was safe, but now it was out in the open. Quick, he needed a cover. “This isn’t for you.”

“Oh really? Who could it possibly be for?” Takumi asked with an amused expression, tired of standing out her at the entrance where he met Leo and was ready to have a private celebration with him. He held onto Leo’s free arm and started to lead the way to his room.

“Oh you know, not you.” Leo provided, still playing the fake facade of casualty.

“I can’t believe you got someone else a present on _my_ birthday. Honey, how could you?”

“You said you didn’t want anything, so I got everyone else something instead. This is actually for Lady Hinoka; would you mind leading me to her?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Thank you, love.” Hinoka must be in Takumi’s room since that’s the room where the archer lead him. He only removed one hand from Leo’s arm to open the door, but he did let go once it was open since it would of been a tight squeeze with them walking in arm in arm. He wasn’t on his arm again once he closed the door and walked in front of Leo again. “Alright, seriously, what did you get?”

As fun as the back and forth between them was, he decided to not continue it here. “I didn’t like the idea of you getting me something and I couldn't, so… I made you this.” He lifted the box up in reference.

“Made?” Now he was curious. Leo wasn’t the crafty type. Sure he liked to learn, but normally history and not a do it yourself tutorials. That’s why he got him history books.

“Yes, made, and I think it came out quite nicely thank you.” He couldn’t help but tilt his chin up in a moment of pride. “Sit down and close your eyes.” He instructed, stepping forward to place his open hand on his shoulder to guide him to the bed.

“I didn’t make you close your eyes.” Takumi argued even though he was moving as told. If it was only this one, small box, maybe he could comply for the time being.

“This is for not giving me a hello kiss then.”

A huff left Takumi as he rolled his eyes. He swears Leo can be so childish over the smallest of things. When he felt his bed come in contact with the back of his knees he sat down, Leo’s hand leaving his shoulder as he closed his eyes. He could hear a small “good” from his lover when he did what he was told. Leo stayed still for a moment to make sure his eyes would remain closed before starting to move again, but first things first.

The kiss that Leo pressed against his lips faltered as a chuckle left Takumi. He knew he was going to pull something like this, but all it did was remind him about his childish quirks. He managed to keep his giggles at bay after the first slip up to hold a proper kiss, one that Leo seemed to be happy with since he pulled back with a hum after a few moments. From there the Hoshidan could hear movement and started to assume what was happening. It sounded like he was now sitting down in front of him and something was definitely placed in his lap, but he wasn’t given time to wonder as he was given a command. “You can look now.”

Right as Takumi opened his eyes, Leo pulled the lid off the box to show what was inside. He thought about letting Takumi open it, but he didn’t want it to get roughed up and the tower fall over from excited handling. He already almost dropped it twice, once in the carriage ride over here when they went over a bump and the other when he was pushed away.

“Leo are you serious?!” He thought he would have to wait a few more weeks before he was able to eat as much kagami mochi his body could physically handle, but now there was a perfect tower right in his lap. “You made this?”

“Yes. I remember you said it was your favorite and I looked up a recipe.” His reaction was exactly what he was looking for and he couldn’t help the growing smile. He was happy he liked how it looked, now he just needed to liked how it tasted.

“I said that, like, once! You remember the weirdest things.”

“I remember the important things.” Leo corrected as he got up off the ground to sit next to him. Takumi was about to start pulling at the top piece of mochi before something stopped him. The orange on top was shiny and definitely not real. He picked it up from the tower and started to examine it, but Leo was there to tell him what he knew he was looking for.

“I didn’t have an tangerine or anything close to put on top of it,” he started, excluding the mystery of who ate it because it was still unsolved, “so I improvised.”

“What is it?” He asked as he started to pull at the metallic wrapping, revealing chocolate underneath.

“It’s a chocolate orange. They’re a popular treat in Nohr. I’m sorry the wrapping is still on it, they-” but he didn’t get to finish what he was going to say because what he was going to warn about happened. One of the chocolate slices fell from Takumi’s palm and onto the floor. “That tends to happen.” He finished, picking it up and placing it on the present lid to discard later. Nobility doesn't abide to a five second rule. Takumi nodded with a hum as he bit a slice in half. He’s never tried something like that before in the few occasions he came to Nohr, but he figured it was because it was usual Leo visiting his home. It was much nicer that the brooding country, no offense. “Do you like it?”

“It’s different and definitely doesn’t go with the mochi, but it's tasty. I think its a cute change.” Like a merge between their two cultures if he had to apply symbolism, but Leo didn’t make the chocolate orange. He wrapped it back up in the foil and placed it to his side before focusing on the main attraction. He pulled a piece apart from the top disk, placing it in his mouth without looking it over like he did the orange. Leo didn’t have to wait to see if he didn’t like it or not since Takumi immediately hummed his approval. “It’s amazing; thank you so much.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Leo said as he leaned over and pressed a peck onto his cheek. He was happy all his hard work paid off, although in retrospect it didn’t take that long to make. Honestly he felt like he searched for the stolen fruit longer than making the mochi.

Takumi ate a few more pieces before a bite sized portion of the top disk was left. He picked it up in his fingers, rolling it to shape it into a ball and turned towards Leo. “Ah.” Was the only verbal hint of what he wanted to do. Even though he made this for Takumi, Leo didn’t mind indulging himself if it made him happy. He opened his mouth as asked, feeling the mochi be placed gently on his tongue as it was fed to him. His impression of the food was still the same as the first time he taste tested it, but having his lover feed it to him somehow made it sweeter. The same cue came again once he ate the first piece, but this time there wasn’t a piece of mochi in between Takumi’s fingers. Leo opened his mouth, watching him with a half lidded haze as the archer leaned closer. His hand instead went passed Leo’s face to rest at the nape of his neck.

Even with the mochi tasting sweeter today nothing was more appetizing to Leo then the taste that was Takumi. He could taste a lingering hint of marshmallow on Takumi’s tongue as they kissed, but pressing the appendage against his own took priority. Neither cared to fight for dominance as they wanted to feel what they missed being apart from each other for so long, but that was starting to change as they got more into feeling with each stroke and pet. There was still a part of the birthday Leo still wanted to apply.

As hard as it was to he had to pull back, a feeling that was mutual if Takumi leaning forward to start up the kiss again was anything to go by, Leo pulled away. “We don’t want this to ruin the sheets, now do we?” Leo asked as he reached for the mochi, sounding less flushed than he felt. The Hoshidan pulled his arm from Leo’s neck to give him room.

“Yeah…” Takumi sounded out of breath already. He must have the same thing on his mind.

“We’ll need to wash the sheets anyway once we’re done, but there’s no need for this to be destroyed too. I worked too hard on it.” The orange was placed back on the one mochi as he picked up the box and the lid, getting up to place both on the dresser. When it was up he turned back to Takumi, noting that his blush grew in the short period he was off the bed.

Dating for over a year made sex nothing new, but talk still made him embarrassed. “What are you planning to do?” Takumi asked as he watched Leo come closer, already removing his shirt.

“We need more than one night with what I’m planning.” Leo spoke as if he was having a normal conversation, but his gaze and body language were completely different. His knee came onto the bed and he started to crawl towards Takumi, hand coming to the middle of his chest to both push him down and slip a few fingers underneath his yukata.

“W-Which is?”

“Treating you the way you deserve.” The words were purred as Leo slid his hand down to start loosening the sash around his waist, but he stopped at a snicker.

“You are so corny sometimes.”

Leo’s shoulders hunched as he ducked his head. He was trying to put on a show here, being called corny completely ruined that. “Do you not want to?” He asked as he lifted his head to make eye contact, slightly worried he wouldn't. That would make being shirtless weird. They still had some daylight left, they could watch the sunset or something more vanilla like that. This was Takumi’s birthday so he got to choose what he wanted. He was going to be here for about a week so they had the time.

“Nah, I've missed you.” Takumi once more reached up to rest both of his hands on his shoulders, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. “And that sounds pretty nice.” Treating him how he deserved, whatever that meant; he wanted to find out. “Although you made me think you were going to give me a strip these.”

Leo rolled his eyes and pulled back so he could see what he was doing with the sash around his lover’s waist. “When we’re done I'll go put all my clothes back on and be your personal performer, how about that?”

“Sounds hot to be honest. I don't have any money on me though.” He wouldn't be able to tip, how uncouth. With the sash untied from around him he moved his arms to lay by his head. If he had to assume what be being treated right meant, it meant he had to sit back and enjoy all the love.

Leo scoffed fake disgust. “What the hell, my services are 500 gold an hour. Who is going to pay for this?” Although this back and forth was fun, he had a wonderfully tanned chest in front of him. Once the sash was out of the way he opened up the yukata, having new options to start from. His hands went to his waist once more, hands sliding up for his thumb to come under his pectorals before sliding underneath him. As he moved his hands back down Takumi arched his back with him, a hum coming from him as his original witty remark died in his throat. That was fine, they could start it up again at the strip tease if they really wanted to.

Leo leaned down again to press a kiss against the junction of Takumi’s neck and shoulder, pressing more around the same area before dragging his bottom lip up his neck to his ear. He let out a breath against the shell he knew made Takumi shiver since a hand was on his lower back before bringing the lobe between his teeth.

He felt hands on his back as Takumi pulled him closer, hands moving in slow, nonsense patterns as he encouraged him to continue. A kiss was pressed to his ear before he moved back down to his neck to mark his claim. It's been a while so the past hickeys have long since faded, but they needed to make a return. He started in the same spot he pressed the first kiss, knowing it was a sensitive spot for Takumi if his breath hitching was anything to go off of at the first scrape of teeth.

Leo moves his hands from his back to his abdomen, once more sliding up his chest to reach the goal he teased earlier. His fingertips flitted across the archer’s nipples, causing Takumi to arch his back again for more with a harsh breath leaving him at the touch and the start of another hickey. This one was forming higher than the last one, but it would still be covered by his collar. He knew by the end of the night there would at least be one that would be peaking out for the world to see, Leo liked showing off what was his like that.

As Leo worked leaving another mark he continued to drag his thumb up and down his slowly hardening nipples. Takumi wasn't a fan of that slow play if the grunt and the shift of his shoulders was anything to go off of. A hum left Leo, part understanding and part amusement as he brought his index finger forward. If he wanted to feel more, he'd happily oblige.

Leo lifted his head to give the other side of his neck some attention too, leaving a harder bite at a higher point on his neck as he tweaked both buds between his fingers. The sharp jolt of pleasure that was a break from the slow ministrations caused a sharp intake of breath to leave Takumi, but it still wasn't a full on moan. The Nohrian wanted to hear his voice. He moved down.

The next love bite started to bloom on his collarbone as one hand slid down to play with the hem of his underwear, the other still staying on his chest to play with the nipple that wasn't in Leo's mouth. The gentle bite, the twist, and the other hand finally slipping under the hem to grab part of his ass was finally enough to cause a low moan to escape his mouth.

It sounded wonderful to Leo’s ears and he needed to hear more. His wish was easily provided once he left another love bite right next to the wet bud, his other hand slipping to hold the rest of his ass once he felt Takumi thrust up against his hips. The growing erection pressing against his own made Leo lose his breath for a moment and forget where he was in his plan of treating Takumi right to focus on feeling. He adjusted his legs to brace himself better, leaning his head against the archer’s shoulder as he rolled his hips against his in return.

Another moan left Takumi as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, thrusting once again and starting a rhythm between them. It's been too long they didn't care about opting for a dry hump instead of feeling skin on skin. Takumi started to let out soft moans as Leo started to pant, continuously moving as his trousers were growing more uncomfortable. His pleasure wasn't a priority, Takumi’s was which he reminded with a squeeze to his ass.

“Leo, Leo, we-” Takumi started to talk, but he cut himself off with a moan at a particular thrust. “Off. I want everything off.” He tried again, voice airy as a blush stained his cheeks.

As hard as it was to move away, Leo slipped his hands out from Takumi’s underwear to sit up properly. “Sorry, I must have gotten ahead of myself.” This was supposed to have feeling, not be a romp. He held his hand out to Takumi to help him up, knowing he needed to move around to get the yukata out from under him so it could be properly removed. He helped him slip it off his shoulders and held onto it as the archer lifted his hips away. Leo let the garment fall to the floor somewhere where the sash was. Takumi was moving around to take off his underwear, but Leo stopped him with a hand cupping the back of his head. Amber eyes looked up in question, but he didn't need to say anything as Leo removed the ribbon that was keeping his hair in a low ponytail.

The loose ribbon stayed wrapped around the Nohrian’s hand as he ran his fingers through rose dust colored hair making Takumi smile. He loved it when they were cuddled up together and he was playing with his hair, but now he wanted to do something more than cuddle. He still returned the favor by reaching forward and removing Leo’s headband. This close a kiss had to be shared between them. 

Takumi took both the ribbon and the headband to place them on his bedside table, placing them on the top before he scooted closer to start rummaging through the drawer. Leo had pants and underwear to take off so he figures he should take it upon himself to get them the lube. Finding it took longer than he thought since when it was finally in his hands he turned and saw Leo sitting back almost in his original spot completely nude. As use to it as he was, looking at his naked lover still caused him to flush as he handed over the vial. Instead of letting it drop into his hand, Leo took a hold of Takumi’s and brought it closer to himself to kiss his knuckles. “Let me know if you want anything different.” Change of pace, position, anything. Being treated as he deserved involved getting what he wanted too.

“Of course.” He knew how important it was to speak up in these matters, but he was positive Leo knew exactly what he wanted. With the lube secure in Leo’s hand Takumi went back to removing his underwear, slipping it off his legs and adding it to the ever growing pile.

The vial was set to the side for now as brown eyes scanned across his lover’s naked form. “Those above, you're gorgeous.” Leo commented, crawling closer when Takumi made room for him between his legs, peppering kisses along his jaw.

“You say that all the time.” He couldn't help feeling bashful at the complement. He didn't always say gorgeous, but it was always something along the lines.

“Because I always state the facts, beloved.” And to prove his point, he started pressing kisses back over the hickeys he left as he encouraged him to lay down once more. He was about to move on, but not before deciding his collarbone needed another mark. Through the process Takumi was more vocal with his sighs and pants. He must be getting into it.

Satisfied with the new mark Leo pulled back to pay attention to the vial once again. He popped it open, letting some gel fall into his open palm before closing it up again. Takumi reached his hand out to take it to place it in a more secure spot where it wouldn't roll away which he handed over with a small thank you. Leo went to work spreading the lube between his fingers as Takumi laid back and got relaxed on the bed. So this is what “being treated like he deserved” is in the eyes of Leo, huh. It felt nice, he would be quick to admit. He's missed his touch and this was making up for the prolong distance apart. In reality it was only about a month, but it felt much longer.

“Are you ready?” Leo asked before he started prodding and poking away. He was given confirmation with a hum and him spreading his legs more so he could have room. It was a great view, but he could make it better. With his clean up hand, Leo grabbed Takumi’s left ankle and placed it on his respective shoulder. He pressed a slick finger against his entrance, but he didn't push in just yet as he was too busy nipping at the leg as his hand petted along his thigh. He loved Takumi’s thighs, it was a shame he didn't pay the more attention this time around. If their plans for the next round were anything to go off of, he would have lots of time.

Takumi was getting impatient at kisses to his leg and the spreading of lube around his ass, but not inside. That was the whole point. “Hurry up.” He grunted out at the second circle around while the nips were getting closer to his knee. He could kiss and bite him wherever he wanted just as long as he hurried up and got something inside him.

“As you wish.” Leo said fondly as he turned his attention to Takumi’s face. He always made the best expressions and now was no different. As soon as the first finger pushed inside, his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened in a drawn out breath.

Leo let his leg fall off his shoulder as he shifted to lean down and press kisses and nips along his chest once again. He could hear Takumi’s heart thump against his chest as he worked moving his finger in and out, curling his finger when he was to the last knuckle before pulling back out. A faint nod was all he got as a single for more.

He almost didn't see it, but he managed to do so as he slowly pulled the one finger out to add one more. A small moan came from Takumi as he felt slightly fuller, but it wasn't enough. Patience wasn't his best virtue either. Once more he started to move his hips, thrusting against his fingers to help the process along so he could hurry up and have Leo’s cock in him already. He would of said something if he didn't want it to hurt, but he kept those those to himself.

Leo kept moving his fingers until he felt loose enough for a third one. He pressed the three against his entrance, looking for any complaints before pressing in when none came. A louder moan came from Takumi at the three and it edged at Leo’s composure. This wasn't about his pleasure, his cock would stay ignored until his lover was ready. He hoped it was soon though.

Takumi moved his hips eagerly in sync with the fingers, ready for this process to be over. They could take the fingering slow another time, he wanted him now. “I'm good- I'm good, hurry-”

“Yes, my love.” Leo said quickly, feeling the need to hurry as well. Finally his erection was getting some attention. Takumi handed over the lube once again. This time no sweet interaction happened as the blond opened it up to get some more on his hand to slick himself up. He didn't care to warm it up a second time, making a shuttered breath left him as he dragged his hand up and down his cock be because of the touches and the temperature. It was pointless to touch himself when he had his beautiful lover spread out before him. He pulled his hand away once he was ready, bringing one hand to Takumi’s ass to spread his hole while they other held his cock to line himself up. A look for consent, a nod, and a slow thrust forward.

Takumi always did the same thing when he was being penetrated. His breath would hitch at the first press of Leo’s head that he would hold while biting his bottom lip. As the rest of his shaft slid in his hands would always go up for one to run through his hair and the other to hold onto the pillow. If Leo ever stopped halfway to let him adjust amber eyes would look over at him, but this time he didn't. Instead he continued until his hips were pressed right against Takumi. When he finally stopped to now let him adjust, a moan high in his throat came out that could of been mistaken for a whine, but Leo knew how his lover was to know better. He was enjoying the stretch that came with being filled, feeling complete with nothing but his lover as he adjusted. Leo wondered if he knew he always wore the same expressions when he entered, but he wasn't going to point it out to him. Maybe if they fucked in front of a mirror, however….

They haven't experimented too much in different ways and places to have have sex, in front of a mirror would be a wonderful start.

Defiantly next time.

Feeling the tight heat around his cock cause Leo to lean forward again and rest his forehead against Takumi’s as both panted. Slowly Takumi opened his eyes and looped his arms around his lover’s neck, one leg hiking up onto his hip with Leo grabbing the other one by the thigh to hold. No words were exchanged, not even a nod as the signal that he was ready for movement was a soft kiss.

Fixing the grip he had on his thigh and waist, Leo started to move his hips. He pulled out halfway and watched Takumi’s eyes slip shut once more, mouth hung open as a soft moans came with each trust. The look was intoxicating. Leo continued to move his hips, pulling out more until just the head of his cock was still inside before thrusting back in, but his pace stayed the same. Each thrust was deliberately drawn out to work Takumi up, but he wasn't asked to speed up.

He didn't want to ask him to speed up, these slow, deep trusts made him feel every detail of Leo’s cock as it pressed against his walls. The grunts from the blond merged well with his soft moans, but his voice raised in volume once he pressed against his prostate. Takumi missed the smug look he knew Leo was sporting when he thrusted against it again which forced the same noise out of him. He wasn't sure why he always smirked when he pushed against it, after the first few very awkward starts in their sexual relationship, he was able to find it very easily. Maybe he didn't know just like Takumi didn't know his own expressions.

With each thrust against his prostate, Takumi’s voice grew and he was starting to loose control the closer he was to climaxing. He was tossing his head back, shifting around constantly since he couldn't remain still and one hand started to thread through blond hair. The leg on the Nohrian’s hip tried to pull him closer while his toes curled and within each breath and moan came a chant of if Leo’s name. 

Leo nodded, understanding the message of being close and placing the leg he was holding on his hip. Takumi got the idea immediately and crossed his ankles with Leo’s hips still flushed against his. Leo pushed his body forward, tilting his lover’s pelvis as his grip lowered to his hip. With his hand now freed, he wrapped his hand around the base of Takumi’s cock to drag his hand up towards the head. The precum stuck to his pad as he thumbed the tip, dragging the finger down the shaft as his nail lightly scraped against it for the pinch of pain he knew Takumi needed.

Takumi’s chest was abruptly pushed into his own as he arched his back, more precum leaking that Leo was quick to collect in his palm to coat his cock in again at the second stroke down.

“Leo! Leo, Leo, I-Inside, please, please-” Having his ankles locked around his waist told Leo he wanted him to come inside a lot sooner than he said, but hearing him beg caused him to lose his composure sooner than he thought. He wasn't given the chance to give the warning he was close too. Takumi never begged, so hearing him groan please caused Leo’s hips to jerk forward to seat himself fully in his lover as he came deep inside him.

At the least, he wasn't going to be left embarrassed for ejaculating early as the sudden feeling of being filled with cum caused Takumi to toss his head again, the hand still in Leo’s hair tightening as his other grabbed the pillow he was laying on. He came himself with a shout of Leo name, covering his chest in white.

Both were left panting heavily as they came down from their high, neither moving, but that was particularly because Leo was stuck in his hold. Slowly Takumi was losing the strength to hold his limbs up and his legs fell to the bed, the hand in his hair falling to cup his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Leo felt out of breath all over again.

“Happy birthday, Takumi.” Leo whispered for just the two of them since right now they were the only ones in their little world. A sweet kiss was placed against his soft lips, one that Takumi ruined again for the best of reasons: He couldn't help his smile.

“Thank you, Leo.” He returned in the same volume, dropping his other hand to the bed so Leo could sit up and pull out. His face scrunched at the feeling of his cock slipping out and he had to will it to a more neutral expression once he felt his lover's semen start to slip out of him. He almost was successful, but he soon jumped in surprise as he felt a finger drag up his ass to slip inside his hole again.

“What are you-”

“My gift to you.”

He stared at Leo’s amused expression, his finger still inside and acting as a plug to keep his seed in. Takumi presses his lips together in a thin line from being horribly flustered, but he couldn't hold his gaze for long. He flopped back down on the bed with an arm covering his eyes. “You're so embarrassing.”

Leo removed his finger with a laugh, coming up to lay next to him and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. Clean up could come later. “It's what you deserve, my beloved.” Leo reminded as he took his hand to pull his arm away, showing his caring smile.

Takumi supposed he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> me: alright time for a small smutty one shot :)
> 
> *7.4k word later*
> 
> me: perfect :)


End file.
